Lovely date
by MadyLuna
Summary: MC passe le week-end avec Yuri


… Salut ?

Oui je sais, ça fait très, trèèès longtemps que j'ai pas posté (Quasiment 1 an, même !). Oui, je sais, c'est nul de ma part de vous avoir laissé comme ça.

Le pourquoi du comment de cette absence étant beaucoup trop long à expliquer (Et chiant aussi, et je sais que vous avez autre chose à foutre que d'entendre parler de ma vie de merde), je la simplifierais en 3 points :

1/J'ai grandement sous-estimé à quelle point le lycée pouvait me prendre du temps

2/Tout simplement l'inspiration qui m'a quitté pendant un bon moment, et mon humeur qui n'aidait pas des masses

3/Quand l'inspiration est revenue, c'était pas pour écrire des fanfics, mais pour le bouquin sur lequel je travaille

Donc voilà. Je suis revenue (et je vais mieux), j'ai de nouveaux des idées, notamment au niveau de Our Reality !

Et j'inaugure mon retour avec ce texte, un peu...particulier, qui je l'espère vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer : **Non, je n'ai pas profité de cette absence pour racheter Doki Doki Littérature Club à Dan Salvato

* * *

**Lovely date**

L'odeur de sang emplit toute la pièce.

Ça forme une flaque, tout autour de son corps. La flaque a enfin arrêté de grossir, d'ailleurs. Mais elle est déjà suffisamment grosse comme ça. Elle va laisser une sale tache sur le parquet. Il en a un peu sur les pieds, tiens. Il devrait se lever pour nettoyer ça, ou au moins reculer, mais il n'en a pas tellement envie.

Au lieu de ça, il continue à regarder Yuri.

Elle est toujours aussi belle.

Même avec du sang plein les vêtements et un couteau enfoncé dans le torse, même avec sa peau de plus en plus blanche et ses yeux qui ont l'air si vide, elle est toujours aussi magnifique.

C'est fou qu'il puisse toujours être amoureux d'elle, non ? Il y a pourtant **5 minutes 30 minutes 3 heures longtemps longtemps trop longtemps**, elle menaçait de lui ouvrir la peau. Même à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas peur. Même là, alors que n'importe qui de censé aurait fuit, lui il pensait juste qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Peut-être que c'est lui le problème, **peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du lui dire oui**. Peut-être que c'est lui qui ne vas pas bien, et pas elle.

**Au final, c'est peut-être un peu de sa faute tout ça** Non, c'est ridicule, il n'y peut rien. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Les gens sont heureux un jour, et le lendemain ils se suicident **parce qu'elle ne veut plus d'eux **parce qu'ils sont tristes. C'est tout.

C'est tout.

Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là, au fait ?

Il fait nuit donc une journée a dû passer. Ou peut-être 2, il ne se souvient plus très bien **ce n'est pas la seule chose dont il ne se souvient plus très bien**. C'est difficile d'avoir la notion du temps ici, on n'entends rien. Ah si, il entend bien quelque chose en fait.

Yuri.

Elle ne fait que de parler depuis tout à l'heure.

C'est assez bizarre. C'est comme regarder quelqu'un parler dans une autre langue, sauf que cette langue-là ne ressemble à rien. C'est écouter la radio, mais en n'entendant que les grésillements et les bruits parasites. Elle parle depuis tout à l'heure, mais ce qu'elle dit n'a aucun sens.

C'est vraiment désagréable, cette odeur de sang. Et ce n'est pas très agréable non plus de voir Yuri se décomposer, à petit feu, sous ses yeux **parce qu'il lui a dit oui parce qu'il a été con et qu'il lui a dit oui putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?**

… oh, et puis ça ne fait rien. Il se sent bien là. Juste eux, loin du reste du monde, **loin de Monika**. C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

N'est-ce pas ?

**C'est de sa faute tout ça.**

**Parce qu'il a choisi Yuri.**

**Parce qu'il a laissé Sayori **(attends, qui ?) **sur la corde raide.**

**Parce qu'il a continué à vouloir resté avec Yuri **(je n'ai pas eu le choix)** alors que Monika était là.**

**Parce qu'il a préféré passé son week-end avec elle.**

**C'est ce qu'il voulait...**

**...Non ?**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Il va bientôt faire nuit **à nouveau**. Il devrait dormir, mais il n'est pas fatigué. Il n'a pas faim ou soif non plus, alors qu'il n'a rien mangé et bu depuis...longtemps. Il ne cligne même plus des yeux, en fait.

Il ne ressent rien.

Plus rien du tout, à part ce bonheur incommensurable d'être là, avec Yuri, pour **toujours toujours toujours**. Il n'a pas envie de faire autre chose. Il n'a pas envie de penser à autre chose non plus. Écouter Yuri, c'est tout ce qui compte en ce moment.

Et c'est pas grave qu'il ne comprend rien de ce qu'elle dit ! C'est pas grave qu'elle soit devenue folle ! C'est pas grave qu'elle se soit suicidée **alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ça a pas de sens pourquoi pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?**

Ça n'a aucune importance. Ils sont enfin ensembles !

Loin des autres.

Loin du reste du monde.

Loin de Moni...

\- Oh, tu es déjà arrivé ?

Natsuki.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche...oh. Il fait à nouveau jour, il n'avait même pas remarqué. Mais c'est vrai que Yuri a arrêté de parler.

C'est déjà la fin du week-end ?

**Non**

Tant pis, on dirait.

**Je ne veux pas que ça recommence**

\- Je croyais que...

**Vas-t'en !**

Elle hurle. Lâche son plateau de biscuit et s'enfuit dans le couloir en courant. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas été contente de voir Yuri.

**Je veux rester avec elle, pitié pitié je veux rester avec elle ne la fait pas disparaître aussi !**

\- MC ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Monika est entré. Le club de littérature peut commencer.

C'était vraiment un bon week-end.

* * *

… Voilà.

Sincèrement, je sais même pas comment j'ai eu l'idée de ce texte, et je sais que c'est beaucoup plus bizarre que ce que j'écris d'habitude. Mais je trouvais ça intéressant d'essayer d'écrire autre chose. Si ça n'a aucun sens pour vous, désolée ^^' Promis, le prochain sera dans un tout autre registre !

Bisous sur vos genoux !

MadyLuna


End file.
